


The Coffee-Shop Succubus

by LlamaLlamaNewt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Gen, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaLlamaNewt/pseuds/LlamaLlamaNewt
Summary: Jesse is not your average succubus. She will always have a warm cup of something ready in the winter if she happens to take just a bit too much of your body heat.





	The Coffee-Shop Succubus

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear friend Jesse, who without fail always brings a smile to my face with her strange way of looking at the world. 
> 
> You know exactly where I got this idea from.
> 
> For strangers: this was inspired by my friend's demand for hugs so she could suck the heat out of you. This is the result.

The Coffee-Shop Succubus. 

Mostly due to their visibility, Incubi and Succubi was the name given to the beings that took something - usually life force - from humans, mostly through proximity or physical touch. Incubi and Succubi, most notably took pleasure, and occasionally even life force from their “victims” through sex or sexual contact. Some were known to be able to do it to a lesser degree just from proximity, saving them from actually having to participate in the act of sex. Those were few and far between however, and considered through most of history as strange, though modern human definitions make them part of a community of wonderful and occasionally flamboyant beings. 

Unfortunately for the less obvious cousins of the Incubi and Succubi of legend and myth, they shared the names of Incubus and Succubus; while partially inaccurate due to historical rumour and the fact that they too took something from humans, some of them could hardly be considered in the same category at all, despite the similarities in their powers. 

Some, like Jesse, could be fairly harmless. Jesse was a succubus who simply needed people’s body heat. She, through proximity, would siphon off excess body heat from people to fuel and warm her own body which generally sat a few degrees below the average human. While this action was not typically dangerous, especially in the summer months where humans usually didn’t notice the extra heat being siphoned off, in the winter Jesse had to choose her victims - her donors, as she preferred to call them - carefully. If she chose someone older, she could potentially cause shock if she took too much of their body heat. If she chose someone who didn’t have the means to keep their body warm after she took some of their body heat, she could be the cause of them potentially succumbing to hypothermia. As it was, she had a group of friends who didn’t mind her odd love of random hugs. In fact, she usually raised their spirits with them. She was known in her social group for giving fantastic hugs. Because of her well known habit, especially in greeting or for goodbyes, she usually didn’t have the need to take much from her friends; some of them hardly ever noticed she'd even taken just a tiny bit of their warmth. She was always careful to take from them when they were in no danger of being cold as well.

Sometimes, if she hadn’t seen her friends for a while, Jesse got a little carried away. Every once once in awhile, she would greet a friend with a tight hug, and inexplicably, they would start shivering uncontrollably as soon as Jesse released them. Luckily, this was usually the first greeting, and as soon as Jesse noticed, she would sit them down and a hot cup of specialty coffee, a delightfully sweet mug of hot chocolate, or a perfectly steeped cup of tea would appear in front of Jesse’s guest, and fix the problem within a few minutes. If she ever needed to take just a bit extra, or was worried she would get carried away due to a particularly long period without human contact, she was always sure to take from people who came into her work where the coffee, hot chocolate, and tea were close at hand and could be administered without delay.


End file.
